Things That Can Be
by Writer of Fantasy
Summary: Things that can possibly come to fruition, ideas that could be there. Various plots and ideas that are up to you if they could become real, or something that fades into existence.
1. Twist of Fate: A New Life

**Okay people, HELLO I AM THE WRITER OF FANTASY BWHAHAHAHAH! Lol. Anyway, I, am in need of you, the readers, help. I want to pursue a second story, but you see I can't seem to decide which one to pursue.**

**So, I will be posting Four Previews in this new publication called Things That Could Be. Out of these Four Previews, whichever gets the most well received reviews shall be the winner. And it will be the story I pursue as the second story to accompany Mystic Knight of Alexandria!**

**Now first up, is a Kingdom Hearts Crossover idea with Naruto. It shall be called A Twist of Fate: A New Life.**

**The summary is this, Naruto has lived for eight years in peace, just not having any acknowledgement whatsoever. Only a few people see him as him, and talk to him as such...It is hard for a child his age. However...On his eighth birthday...The Eighth year, it all changed. For better or for worse, only time will tell.**

**Pairing is probably a small harem, like 4-5 people more than likely. Who they are is a mystery.**

**Now... Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: I Want a Home...  
**

Here in one of the many worlds in this strange universe, was a quiet night. It was peaceful and strangely quiet for the world of Chakra, the Ninja Lands, and especially in the Hidden Leaf Village considering it was October 10th, and that was a huge anniversary of an attack of some demonic figure that destroyed a lot of their village.

The thing that attacked was a Nine-tailed demon fox of some sort, a being of such power most would run for their lives than try to fight it, however many ninjas and kunoichi tried to combat this beast to save their village...All were slaughtered or seriously injured for life, save for one. One man stood in front of the Fox, a child in his arms and atop a huge Toad summon.

He fought and defeated the creature, at the cost of his own life after summoning the Shinigami to seal away the beast into his own child, tying both their fates together forever, The beast never to know freedom again, and the child to have something to protect him for his life...or at least...that's what he had planned.

This man, he was known as the Fourth Hokage, the Yondaime, Minato Namikaze. He wanted the child to be recognized as a hero for holding the creature, someone to be respected and commended for this burden! It wasn't to be, however. The child was considered an outcast, ignored and insulted, treated as someone less than human.

He wasn't assaulted or hurt for this burden, because usually he had the Hokage always checking up on him, not to mention there were some people that acknowledged him, and took care of him. It was a strange life for this child, a closed one. One that really no child should experience...a Child should have love, happiness, fun, and of course an occasional scolding.

Tonight however, everything was going to change.

* * *

An eight year old kid sat in a chair, laughing like a child his age would laugh, with a twelve year old girl laughing with him. The boy had spiky blond hair with a pointy hat, wearing a light orange jumpsuit, while the girl had long brown hair and hazel eyes, wearing a white dress type thing. They both were eating cake.

Around them were several people, one being a chef who was smiling at the duo. He was Teuchi Ichiraku, father of the girl, Ayame. Around him were some of his closest friends and some strangers who all held one thing in common. He looked toward the blond haired kid, and sadly smiled.

The boy had bright blue eyes, shining with happiness as he ate his cake, sharper than normal teeth biting into the sweet food, and whisker marks on his cheeks covered in icing...He was Naruto Uzumaki, pariah of the Hidden Leaf Village, the unfortunate Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko...The Nine Tailed Demon Fox.

These people here had one thing in common, and it was their respect or acceptance of Naruto's fate. They held no residual blame for what happened on that fateful night Eight years ago. They had all gathered to celebrate the child's Eighth birthday today, because he had no one to do it for him.

"Ayame nee-chan! This is an awesome cake, isn't it?" The blond child yelled out as he spit out some of the cake talking. Ayame laughed at Naruto, before falling out of her stool, causing the adults to laugh loudly as Naruto shouted toward Ayame, wondering if she was okay, before two people ran into the area.

They were at a Ramen Stand, Teuchi's own ramen stand, Ichiraku's Ramen. The two people who entered were two homeless people, wearing torn shirts and dirty, but no one really cared as they stared hard at Teuchi. "What is it?" The chef asked, catching the attention of the now quiet kids.

"I'm sorry Teuchi, but we have a Code Red...A whole group of people are coming here, very angry and obviously are aiming for one thing...The Hokage can't help either, because he's in Sand at the moment!" The adults frowned, causing the two children to get confused, before Teuchi sighed.

"Its time then...I knew they would do something like this eventually! Alright, we know the plan! Ayame!" His daughter sprung up, stuttering just a little at the seriousness in her father's voice. "Y-yes Father?" Teuchi smiled at his daughter, before he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Ayame, sweetie...I need you to do me a favor. I want you to take Naruto somewhere safe and hide for a little while. Will you do this for me?" Ayame looked confused, staring at her Dad questioningly. "Like Hide and Seek?" Teuchi nodded, and laughed. "Yes, like Hide and Seek...except, DON'T Get found if you can help it."

The brunette was confused, but nodded in agreement, before grabbing a very confused Naruto and running away with him. As the two children, the adults looked toward each other solemnly, before their eyes hardened and Teuchi opened a secret compartment in his ramen stand, grabbing some rusted kunai and shuriken, pipes, and some other blunt objects.

"We knew this day was going to come sooner or later...Hopefully my daughter can get him to a nice hiding spot until this blows over." The other adults nodded as a mob approached, their numbers ranging from 30 to 40 people, while their own only matched up to a measly fifteen.

"Where is that damned demon brat, Ichiraku!" The ramen stand owned just stared at the man who yelled at him angrily, before shrugging. "I don't know Takahata. Its the kid's birthday, I assume he's celebrating somewhere." Teuchi said with a smirk, causing the mob to yell as Takahata growled.

"Spare us your lies! We know you hang out with the damned kid! NOW TELL US WHERE THAT LITTLE DEMON IS!" Takahata roared causing the smirk to vanish from Teuchi's face. The other people around slowly grabbed a weapon as Teuchi sighed.

"I'm not going to tell you, or any of you haters. He's just an innocent kid, free of any sin that you may think he holds...But you obviously don't understand that...So, you may just have to beat it out of us." Teuchi stated seriously, hiding something behind his back as the mob smirked as Takahata smirked.

"With pleasure. Several of you, SEARCH FOR THE BRAT!" The mob charged as several split off, while the people of the ramen stand got ready to protect an innocent kid.

-/-/-Ayame and Naruto-/-/-/

"Ayame-nee-chan! Slow down! You're making me trip!" Naruto shouted childishly, as an excited Ayame smiled back at the blond. "But Naruto! We can't slow down, we're playing Hide and Seek with Daddy!" Naruto smiled at her and nodded and tried to keep up as they ran around the quiet town.

It was dark outside, with the smells of a festival happening near the center of the village, however they weren't near the center, they were near the outer edges, closer to the worst parts of town. The two children were laughing and giggling as they ran, before finding an alleyway and hiding.

"Daddy will never find us here!" Ayame said happily, causing Naruto to agree with an exuberant nod. "Yeah!" They both started to giggle and laugh. They didn't pay much attention to their surroundings, nor did they really think about why Teuchi was so serious when he made them leave as they waited for him to find them.

After a few moments however, and no sign of her father, Ayame was getting worried. "Where is he...?" She wondered out loud, before several shouts filled the area.

"We need to find that demon brat, pay him back for all he's done!" Several other voices shouted out in agreement, and both Naruto and Ayame were pale now. "No...!" Naruto whispered fearfully, causing the girl to look at him.

"What's wrong Naruto nii-chan?" Ayame asked quietly, which caused the blond to look at her. "Its that man who always yells at me. Says mean things to mean everyday and glares at me for no reason! He's looking for me! HE CAN'T FIND US AYAME-NEE-CHAN!"

Naruto was getting panicky, his voice rising higher and higher, as Ayame tried to calm him down. "Calm down Naruto! Remember, you need to whisper, or they will find us! Now follow me, we're going to move away from here!" Naruto nodded and they both got up quietly, running away.

However...Naruto crashed into some trash bins, making a loud noise and drawing the attention of the people chasing them. "Hey! I heard something in the alleyway! Come on!"

The two children picked up their pace, exiting out toward another street, before heading toward another alleyway...that was a dead end. They both looked around, before Ayame found a small hole in the wall, but she was too big for it. "Naruto, I want you to go in this little hole, and stay in there!"

Naruto looked at his friend, and shook his head, small tears falling down his face. "What about you Ayame!" Ayame just sadly smiled, and pushed him in. "Don't worry about me Naruto, I'll be fine. Just stay quiet, no matter what happens alright?" Naruto looked ready to protest but Ayame just smiled at him, before turning her back on him.

Naruto cried, as he slid down into an empty room. It was a dank room, smelling of mold and very dark. The room was covered head to toe in dust, with signs of no one living here or even being here for so long. Naruto looked around before he heard voices from above him. "Hey look its a girl!"

He heard Ayame's gasp, before another voice shouted out. "Its the Ramen guy's daughter! Maybe she knows where the little demon is!" Naruto watched through the hole he fell through as they picked up Ayame roughly, as one of the men shouted in her face.

"Where's the little blond brat you were with, girl? Don't even think of lying to me either, I know you were with him!" The brunette just spit in the guy's face, before shouting. "DADDY HELP ME!" She was slapped hard after that, quieting her down instantly, and causing her to cry.

"Stupid girl. Just tell us where the brat is, and you won't get hurt." The men stated angrily, but Ayame refused to answer, and they got angry, before throwing her to the ground. Ayame hit the ground hard, coughing hard and screaming, which caused Naruto to shout out. "AYAME!"

This alerted everyone to where he was, and the men started to smash against the wall, noticing the hole. "The little spawn is in here! This wall is obviously old, break it down MEN! We're going to end it tonight!" They kept smashing against the wall, as Ayame faded in and out of consciousness.

'_Naruto...run!' _She thought sadly, as the wall started to crumble, as Naruto cried in his spot. '_Ayame was hurt because of me...but why are they doing this to me? What did I do to deserve this? They call me a demon..but I'm just a kid!' _The blond was crying as he waited for the men to come in, before something seemed to make him turn around.

He turned, tears staining his innocent face and saw a door. A plain white door seemingly connected to nothing. It was nothing special except that its design wasn't like anything Naruto had seen before...And unlike some doors...you couldn't see if it had anything hidden behind it, for it had no openings, no cracks or spaces.

"Huh...When did that get there...?" Naruto asked himself, staring at the door for a moment, before part of the wall made a loud noise, signaling that more people had come. "TONIGHT ITS OVER FOR YOU DEMON!"

Naruto was scared, no he was terrified! He was trapped, and he had no where to go...He knew something bad was going to happen to him if they caught him...But why were they doing this? It was his birthday...He was only EIGHT! He couldn't have done some of the things people said he did.

The blond started to cry again, wanting to know why all this was happening, before a voice echoed through the room. "_Dear Child...Was is the matter, for one so young as you to cry so much?" _Naruto jumped in fright, as he spun around to look at a figure dressed in black.

The figure wore a full body coat, with a huge hood. The coat was blue with silver zippers and lining, and the person's features were hidden mostly. However, one could tell that the figure was most likely female, based on how on her chest the cloak jutted out a little, and a man wouldn't have curves like her's.

"W-Who are you? Are you here to hurt me too?" Naruto shouted, before the wall rumbled again, creaking now and catching the attention of the mysterious woman. "_No dear child. Your heart called out to me...with such despair and loneliness even though I was in the deepest darkness. Your heart...It shows the signs of suffering terribly, loneliness. But yet its so full of light."_

Naruto blinked in confusion as the woman smiled beneath her coat. "_Child. If you could have any wish, what would it be?" _Naruto blinked, before thinking about it. He didn't have any family, and barely any friends. The only things he had were the Ramen stand and Ayame and her dad. But all that his home gave him other than that...was hatred and contempt. No one acknowledge him...Not enough for him to not think himself invisible.

"I want...a home." The woman was taken aback, as Naruto explained. "I want a place...where maybe I wouldn't be overcharged...Or stared at like some freak. A place where I can have lots of friends or something! A home...somewhere where its safe to walk out in the open..." He muttered the end quietly, crying silently as the wall looked ready to tumble any second.

"_A home child? Is that what you wish?" _Seeing the nod from Naruto, the woman raised her head to show blue eyes. "_Then child...enter the door. Enter the door of light, and you shall be taken to a place where all your worries can be washed away. You will find friends, and you will be fine. Maybe even be able to have an adventure on the way!" _

Her dark blue eyes met Naruto's cerulean, as the boy looked at her cautiously, before the door started to open, showing a bright light inside it. As Naruto stared at in awe, the woman spoke up again. "_Enter the door. The Door of Light, and you shall find your dreams, and the things you seek. One day, maybe you can return here to reunite with the ones you love here also." _The woman said with care.

Naruto looked at her with wide eyes, before he stepped toward it. He stopped right in front of it though, and asked. "Are...Are you sure nothing will happen to me? No one...will hate me?...Or hurt me...?" The woman smiled, not that he could see and put a hand on his head.

He flinched but the woman spoke. "_Dear child. Dear Naruto. You shall be safe where you go...as for hate and hurt? No. You will have a home now...Now enter the door, I will take care of your pursuers, little boy." _Naruto nodded hesitantly before walking in as the warm light enveloped him in a comforting embrace as the wall fell and a bunch of people stood outside.

"What the hell is that?" A guy shouted, pointing toward the door, before it shut immediately and disappeared as the woman glared at the intruders. "_You aren't worthy of the Door to Light. BEGONE!" _Her hands started to glow, before a blast of wind threw all of them into the walls of the alleyway as the woman vanished.

-/-/Naruto-/-/-/

Naruto felt the light release its hold on him, and he looked around. He was in an unfamiliar land with a huge body of water below him, stretching out as far as the eye could see. There was an island surrounded by this water with huge trees with unfamiliar fruit to the blond as he noticed something else.

He was falling, falling from a height that could prove fatal...and he was falling toward the water. He didn't care much anymore as he fell he thought about the consequences of his choice...He was selfish when he chose, but surely people could understand...but he would miss the Ichirakus.

'_Forgive me Ayame-nee-chan...' _The blond boy thought as he fell into the water with a splash, and floated as he was unconscious, floating toward the island as three kids swam toward the body, having seen the whole spectacle.

A new home...a new beginning.

-/-/-/End-/-/-/

**HAhahahahaha That was fun...and hopefully unique for this crossover. Anyway, this is a preview of a new story I want to do, but as I said at the top, only the winner with the most reviews or votes or whatever will be the winner.**

**Anyway, hoped you enjoyed the preview of A Twist of Fate: A New Life.**

**Till Next Time.  
**


	2. Tales of the Blond Traveler

**Okay people, HELLO I AM THE WRITER OF FANTASY BWHAHAHAHAH! Lol. Anyway, I, am in need of you, the readers, help. I want to pursue a second story, but you see I can't seem to decide which one to pursue.**

**So, I will be posting Four Previews in this new publication called Things That Could Be. Out of these Four Previews, whichever gets the most well received reviews shall be the winner. And it will be the story I pursue as the second story to accompany Mystic Knight of Alexandria!**

**Now The Second idea in this little story, is called Tales of the Blond Traveler. This is the first (I think) Naruto- And Tales of the Abyss story. However, it is a Naruto was born into that world story. The World of Auldrant.**

**Anyway, The summary is this. Discarded by his family based on what was told when he was just a mere infant. Naruto was raised by his Godfather Jiraiya, who essentially saved his life. Now, trained in combat and working on his own agenda, he sets out to find what happened to his Master and Father figure...and eventually, get tangled in things bigger than him.**

**The Pairing I actually have no idea just yet...But its a fun idea that runs around in my brain! ANYWAY, Here you go. The first chapter of this idea, and the preview.**

**Chapter 1: Places to Be, People to See, and...A Hyperesonance?  
**

A young man, around the age of 18, walked down an empty road alongside a companion. The man wore an interesting attire, consisting of a sea blue shirt, with a green overcoat covering his body. The coat was lined and decorated with blue linings and symbols as he walked with at a patient pace, reading a book in his hands as he walked.

The man had spiky blond hair, while a few had red streaks through his hair, azure blue eyes studying the writing, analyzing it in detail. He had slightly tanned skin, but had three scars or grooves in his cheeks, as if to seem like whiskers. Overall, a man that seemed like a scholar.

Beside him was a young woman, maybe a year or two younger than her companion, but she had a cold aura around her, her face unreadable. The woman had blue eyes, not as bright as her companion but still blue. She had on a black or dark brown high collar sleeveless outfit, consisting of white and slightly yellow linings all over it, with a brown stripe going done the middle of it.

She had a staff on her back, albeit not one of wood. Her light brown hair flowed down to her back while covering one of her blue eyes from the world, while two bangs went down parallel along her gifted chest, as she turned to look at her companion.

"Why did you decide to accompany me? I don't know you, and you certainly don't know me." She spoke calmly, sharply...a tone one could associate with a cold person, or also one from the military sometimes. The blond just chuckled, before he smiled pleasantly at the woman, shutting his book in the process.

"Because. You're interesting, not to mention we're going the same way, to Baticul! I have to set up the sales of my new book, before retrieving my payment of my other books. After all, a bank can't hold everything, I do have to have money in my pockets after all." The man chuckled, causing the woman to just shrug.

"Whatever. Regardless, we part ways after we reach the Capital...understand?" The woman replied to him, causing the blond to just smile, before he shook his head no. "Why should I do that? You're a perfect candidate for my next book after all, I sense an adventure if I stick with you." The blond exclaimed with a smile, full of hidden motives.

The woman just glared at the blond before she shook her head. "Regardless of what you might think, you aren't following me. We split ways at the Capital entrance." She stated clearly, before walking ahead as a huge city, surrounded by natural walls, before having red walls all around it too. A castle stood on the very top of it, with several different sections built in, traveled by air cars and elevators.

"Ah the Capital of Light...Baticul." The blond mused with a smile, before he went with the woman toward the entrance, neither one speaking. As they walked toward the guards and showed them passports, they walked into the city without any trouble.

The city was bustling with people and trade, while children were running all over. It was a city filled with life, unaware of the troubles of the world, unaware of anything but their lives they chose to live in the safety of the city. "Well. We're here!" The blond said with a smile, before looking toward his companion...

Only to frown at how she was already walking away from him, without so much of a wave or a goodbye. The blond sighed before he got shook his head. He just stared at her back before shrugging and walking off toward an air car. '_Oh well. It was nice for awhile. Very beautifully company to look at anyway...Ah, Godfather would be so proud.'_

The blond grew a smile, before he stood on the aircar, as it went upward to the second level of the city. The blond just stared at the sky as he waited for the car to get there, a reminiscing smile on his face.

_This...is the world of Audrant. A world composed of elementary particles named Fonons. These Fonons are composed and found in everything the eye can see in the world. These Fonons come in different elements, Shadow, Earth, Wind, Water, Fire, and Light. These six Fonons were the first documented Fonons and have remained that way for many years._

_However one new Fonon was finally found, the Seventh Fonon, Sound. Using this Fonon, people could see that they could tell the future, whether it be a day, a year or a month from the time they predicted. One such Seventh Fonist, a young woman named Yulia Jue, predicted a future thousands of years ahead of her time, with a promise of unlimited prosperity at its end._

_This...was called the Score, and was scattered all around the world on giant stones, called Fonstones, scattered throughout the world. The nation of Kimlasca-Lanvaldear, and the nation of Malduth have both waged war, fighting over these fragments of the score for generations, hoping to learn the future before the other._

The blond walked toward an elderly man, who was helping other people withdraw or hold money, as people walked over the inside of the huge building, buying or selling items or walking out to go about their day. As the blond waited for his turn_, _the elderly man nodded toward a couple who had just finished, and gave the older man a smile.

"Thank you for your help, have a nice day." They told him, which just caused him to smile back and wave them off. After the couple left, the elderly man looked to see a familiar blond in front of him. "Oh? Master Naruto! Here for your daily payments from your book sales?" The blond, now named Naruto just smiled and nodded.

"Of course, if you don't mind. I'm in a slight hurry today, as I want to leave the city before _they _find out I'm back home...I'd prefer not to have a run in with them at the moment." The blond spoke politely, but had a hint of sadness in his voice. The older man just sighed and shook his head as he gave Naruto a bundle of Gald, filled to the tip.

"I'm afraid you can't just leave like usual. Rumors are abound of your new book...about Jiraiya. The Duke wants to read what you have, they were good friends, the Duke and Your Godfather...I wouldn't make an enemy of royalty Naruto...You don't need a higher, more connected one." The blond just sighed at this news, before he nodded.

"Alright. Thanks Rai." Rai just laughed heartily, before waving the blond off. "Take care Master Naruto...and remember, He'd be very proud of you." The blond was already walking to the door when Rai said that, causing Naruto to turn and smile at the man. "Thank you for that Rai. Till next we meet huh?" Naruto chuckled out, before he headed out the door.

As the door closed behind, Naruto stared at the sky in thought. '_Duke fon Fabre huh...Well, Jiraiya would talk about having friends in the royal family...I didn't think it was the family in Baticul though...Wonder how they knew each other anyway?' _He shook his head, clearing his wondering thoughts before heading up some stairs.

Several soldiers dressed in red armor met his gaze as they walked past him, not bothering him but were still quite a few at one time. "Hm. I think I should hurry." The blond muttered, before heading toward the elevator that led to the castle. A soldier stood guard there, but the blond showed him his passport, which led the Soldier to start the elevator.

Naruto pulled out a book, and started to read it as he stood on the elevator, before he felt it slowing down, and then open. He sighed at the shortness of the ride, before he shut his book and looked up...only to blink. "Well...Isn't this lovely?" He muttered sarcastically while the drawing of a sword sounded in front of him.

In front of him stood a woman around his age, having purple eyes and shoulder length dark red hair. The woman wore white armor with gold linings, gauntlets and leggings included. Her bust was hidden mostly by the bulky armor. The woman also had a sword, a katana drawn and held in her hand as she glared at Naruto in front of her.

"Why the hell haven't you written?" The woman spoke harshly, hatefully at the blond who just sighed, and shut his eyes. "Wrote you who? My loving family?" He asked sarcastically, before he sidestepped a slash. "Feisty as always aren't you Kasumi?" The newly named Kasumi just growled at Naruto, before she put up her weapon.

"You missed Mother's anniversary, Brother." She stated coldly, glaring at Naruto with hatred in her amethyst eyes. Naruto just shrugged as he walked past her without a care of what she said. "No offense...but I lost my Mother the moment you all threw me away like trash." Kasumi just glared at the blond and shouted.

"You know that's not true! If Father knew that-!" Naruto just turned and gave her a glare, causing her to become quiet. "_Father _threw me out because he thought I wouldn't amount to anything, and now look at me. The only TRUE Father..no..Family I've ever had was Jiraiya!" Naruto growled out, before he turned away and started to head toward a manor near the castle.

"Tell Father whatever you like, Kasumi. I don't give a damn what you do. I'm no longer associated to the Namikaze name, and you know it. The letters I get that ask me to come back I rip to shreds because I know they aren't meant. Normally I would make sure I would never have a chance of running into any of you...but unfortunately, I've been called by the Duke to show him a book I'm working on."

Kasumi just glared at Naruto, before turning away from and muttered hatefully. "Of course, your damned perverted books would have been a favorite of the Duke." She muttered, before she felt an icy glare on her back. She slowly turned to see Naruto glaring at her, before he shut his eyes after a moment.

"The book is about Jiraiya...A story based off him, Oh SMART one." Naruto ended sarcastically before he walked off, leaving a wide eyed Kasumi. As the blond waited for a gate to open from a watching guard, he slowly looked at his sister before shaking his head.

"For the record...Congratulations on becoming an Oracle Knight...I've been told you worked hard for it." Naruto said simply, before walking through the gate, leaving Kasumi to her thoughts, before she got onto the elevator heading down...thinking about what he said.

_The Oracle Knights...the military faction of the Order of Lorelai. A holy order dedicated to keeping the peace and the reading of the Score. Set to maintain the peace, the Order of Lorelai works with both nations to keep the peace, while reading the Score, hoping to see into the future itself. The leader of the Order of Lorelai was someone called a Fon Master...never without a Guardian._

_The Oracle Knights were led by the Six God-Generals...who were led by their Commandant...Fearsome fighters to ever be fought._

-/-/-Inside the Manor, The Drawing Room-/-/-/-/

One man and one woman with red hair, were discussing something with a man with light brown hair, when the door to the room opened, revealing a young man walking in. This person had long red hair traveling to his back, that spiked a little before two bangs went down across his front, wore a white coat with a black undershirt that showed off his stomach.

He had fingerless leather gloves, with leather straps on his hands, black pants and a leather belt. Black shoes accompanied those as his blue, with a tint of green, eyes looked at the man at the head of the table. "You called for me Father?"

The male with red hair nodded, before gesturing to a chair. "Yes I did Luke, please have a seat." The young man, Luke, nodded and sat down beside the light brown haired man, before turning to him and quickly asked. "Master Van, Are you here to train me today? I thought today wasn't a training day." Luke asked hastily, causing Van to smile and chuckle.

"We'll have time for that later, Luke. First we have to talk about something important." Luke seemed to frown, before nodding, as his father, Duke Fabre spoke up. "Dorian General Grants is returning to Daath tomorrow." He stated, causing his son to widen his eyes. "What? Why?"

Van just smiled and looked at Luke. "You know that I am a member of the Oracle Knights, part of the Order of Lorelai, correct?" Luke responded thoughtfully as he looked up. "Yeah...You said you're their commandant, right?" The knight nodded, replying. "Right. As the leader of the Knights, its my responsibility to protect Fon Master Ion."

The red head blinked, before scratching his head slightly. "Uh...what's a "Fon Master Ion?" The woman spoke up, a soft and slightly mirthful tone in her voice. "He's the leader of the Order of Lorelai." Luke made an 'O' with his mouth before he nodded as his Mother continued speaking. "Its thanks to Ion that the truce between the Malkuth Empire and our Kingdom of Kalmlasca-Lanvaldear is in place."

Van nodded, and continued where she left off. "If Ion's predecessor Evenos, is the hero who ended the Hod War, then the current Fon Master is a symbol of the peace that reigns today." Luke nodded absently, not really caring, while his Father spoke up again. "Unfortunately Ion has gone missing."

"Therefore I must attend to my duties as an Oracle Knight and join the search for Fon Master Ion." Luke smashed his fist in the table slightly, not hard enough for a loud bang, but loud enough for the room to hear. "Hold on! You can't do that! If you go back home, who's gonna train me in swordsmanship!" Luke shouted out, which caused a glare from his Father.

However Van just laughed and waved it off. "Heh heh. I expected this from you, Luke. Don't worry Luke, I'll have one of my men stay here and train you until I come back to Kimlasca." Luke glared and shook his head. "But I want YOU to train me!" The Duke just stood up slightly, causing Luke to look at his Father.

"Don't be selfish like this Luke. Dorian General Grants will return soon enough. Besides, I think its high time you learned some patience...and this may help you in that regard!" Luke just growled before leaning his arm on the chair, and looking towards the wall while his Mother shook her head.

"Please, dear! You know what this child's been through! He's still traumatized from the kidnapping! Its no wonder he wouldn't want the consistencies in his life to change! He even lost his childhood memories...The poor thing, don't you feel for him?" The woman asked her husband, causing said man to sigh.

"You spoil him, Susanne." Van shrugged at their conversation before he said knowingly. "Still, a life locked in the solitude of someone's home is hardly easy." This caused Luke to growl before he spoke out. "Yeah, why does my uncle keep me locked up here anyway? I feel like a caged bird! I know Uncle is King, but still he thinks that gives him the right to order people around? It makes me mad."

Everyone stared at him for a moment, thinking the same thought. '_It kinda does give him the right...' _Before Susanne snapped out of it and shook her head. "Luke, my brother is only concerned for your safety. He's not trying to be cruel or mean. Just three more years Luke, then you can be free. Please just wait patiently."

Luke still had a sour look on his face which caused the knight to clap him on the shoulder. "Cheer up Luke! We'll train so hard today to make up for the entire time I'm gone...How's that sound?" Luke smiled brightly at that idea, which caused Van to laugh and stand up. "Duke, Milady: By your leave. We must begin his training if I am to depart in time."

The Duke nodded, and replied. "Of course, Thank you Dorian General." Said man just bowed and turned to leave while Luke got of his chair when a loud commotion was coming from the hallway.

"Stop! You can't go in there, the Duke is having an important meeting at the moment!" A male voice just met this with a bored tone. "Does it look like I care? Since when did my Master care either for that matter! Besides, he's expecting me so just let me in!" The obvious guard apparently refused, shouting.

"NO! You cannot go in there while the Duke is in a meeting!" The male voice just sighed, before he spoke up. "Okay then..." The guard sighed in relief...before the door started to shine while the guard shouted. "What are you doing..WAIT NO DON'T!" "**_Wind Blast!" _**The next thing everyone knew...a guard was flying through the door and smashing into the wall opposite of the door.

As a figure walked in, causing Van to draw his weapon and Luke to get ready for something a voice sounded out. "I know why Master always took the windows now...lowers the chances of complications." In walked in a blond in a green cloak, causing the Duke to do something uncharacteristic of someone of his stature...he face palmed.

"You are just like Jiraiya." Naruto laughed at that comment, before waving the Duke off as his wife finally recognized him. "Nah, if I was just like him I would have came in here with some instrument, declaring how legendary and awesome I am." The blond then turned his attention to a glaring Luke, and a surprised Van.

"Oh, hello General Grants. I didn't know you were in here, haha!" Naruto chuckled out, before smiling at them. "And you...Luke. Its been a while, I doubt you recognize me." Luke just sent a glare at him, before shouting at the blond. "What the hell are you doing in our house? You BROKE THE DOOR!"

Naruto turned to see the door was indeed broken, before he shrugged. "Oh? My bad. He blocked my way though! I would rather leave before I am noticed honestly." This caught the Duke's attention, causing him to stare at Naruto with surprise. "You still haven't resolved that issue? I had hoped to speak to you about how you have been since Jiraiya passed...You haven't been in so long."

This caught Luke's attention, since he didn't recognize the blond but the name Jiraiya was familiar so he thought about it for a moment as Van stared at the blond. "You really are his successor...he had no sense of privacy or patience...Just wanted to barge into a room, meeting or not." Naruto laughed in agreement, before he bowed toward Susanne.

"Its nice to see you again Lady Susanne, your letter was well received when he died...It helped me through the pain, and actually helped me choose what I would do." The woman just smiled and nodded. "Of course. Jiraiya was always friendly with us...and even helped us look for Luke when he was missing."

Naruto nodded, knowing that. His Godfather was everywhere and anywhere...His hand in just about everything. Finally Luke snapped up and pointed an accusing finger at the blond, causing him to look at Luke. "AHA! I know you now! You're the blond who always traveled with that perverted old man who would always stare at the female maids and write in that damned notebook of his!"

Everyone slowly stared at Luke's outburst, staring at him with unreadable eyes, before...everyone burst out laughing hysterically...or in the Duke's case, chuckling heavily. This caused the red head to blush in anger and embarrassment and was about to shout, when Naruto spoke up in between his laughter.

"Hahahah, oh oh oh...You described him perfectly...hahahah! Oh yes. You described Master Jiraiya perfectly, Luke. Hahahahah! Oh..been a while since I've laughed that hard." The blond laughed a little more after that, before the Duke finally calmed down and nodded.

"Luke, why don't you go on outside and train with Master Van? I would like to talk to Naruto privately if you do not mind." Luke nodded quickly, obviously excited about training with his Master, while Van just stared at the blond for a moment, who ignored it as he walked to the seat he used to occupy.

After a moment of staring, Van shook himself and walked out as Luke grinned and followed after him as the blond smiled at the Duke and Duchess. "Now that he's gone, I do believe you have a book for me." Duke Fabre stated clearly, causing his wife to spin around, shouting. "Excuse ME? You buy those perverted BOOKS?"

The husband actually panicked and shook his hands in front of him. "No no! Honey, please calm down..You misunderstand! I only wanted-!" The wife looked mad...a sickeningly sweet smile on her face as she stared at her husband, but before she could say anything, a thick book slid along the table...in front of the couple.

It was a book with a red and white spine, and cover, showing it was a thick book, but not like a textbook or a history text. On the front cover was the image of a man with long spiky white hair, wearing a white and red robe with sandals. His eyes were closed as his hair seemed to be blowing in the wind, as it showed him above a cliff, at peace.

The title of the book stated. _**Tales of the Gallant Jiraiya.**_ The Duke slowly grabbed it, and smiled at it briefly. "He would be proud of this." The man stated, guessing what was written about the man's former master. Naruto smiled sadly and shook his head. "I hope so...I can only hope for that." Naruto said quietly, before he started to cough hard, and violently.

Both people, and a servant from the far wall got up, or ran toward him as the blond kept coughing horribly, before started to stop slowly. He kept on coughing, but they progressively got lighter and not as hard before the blond finally withdrew his hand, showing it had some blood on it, before he pulled out a napkin and wiped it off.

"I'm sorry about that." The blond whispered hoarsely, before he coughed once more, fixing his voice. "Forgive me, I thought my medicine was still in effect." This caught the attention of the wife, before Duke Fabre sat back down with a sigh. "So, I was wrong when I assumed you found a cure for yourself."

The blond just shook his head and smiled at the couple as the servant brought a glass of water. "No, sorry. Jiraiya tried looking for a cure all over, but never found anything...the only thing we found were some pills and medicines that keep it under control." Susanne frowned and stared sadly at their blond guest.

"That's no way to live for someone as young as you!" Susanne exclaimed sadly, causing Naruto to smile at her, before taking out a red pill and popping it in his mouth, before drinking some water to make it go down. After that was done, the blond stood up and smiled at them.

"Lady Susanne, I agree it is slightly troublesome to live like this, however...I was expected to die when I was 8, and here I am. Trust me when I say that I don't plan on keeling over anytime soon either." He stated with a smile. "Thank you for having me, and I hope you enjoy the book, Duke Fabre...Now by your leave, I must be off before word spreads of my arrival!" The blond stated with a smile.

They both returned the smile, before the Duke nodded. "Of course, but Naruto...don't be a stranger. We must talk more, more than we do anyway." Naruto sighed before he shrugged, turning to walk out the door. "I'll try, but I try to avoid Baticul as much as possible. Farewell Mr. and Mrs. Fabre."

He started to open the door, when a song started to echo around them...all around the house actually. It was a beautiful song, more like a type of hymn as Naruto started to blink his eyes. '_What is this? A fonic hymn? Ugh...getting sleepy.' _He slowly turned to see Susanne falling asleep on the table, while the Duke was glaring at the training grounds.

"Luke...stay...safe!" Naruto, having known what happened seven years ago, channeled Fonons through his body to make himself slightly more resistant to the sleeping effect as he opened the door to the training grounds. He saw Luke on his knees, some other blond guy laying on the ground, and Van staring at a woman with light brown hair.

Naruto blinked once, then twice, as he stared at the VERY familiar woman, before he grinned. '_AHA! I was CORRECT! We would see each other so soon!...Just didn't expect it like this.' _The blond reached in his coat, and pulled out two fon tech guns. They were both green with wings above the handle. A blue serpent snaked itself along toward the holes in the guns as he opened fire at the group.

This caused the woman to jump to the side, as Luke just fell backwards, screaming "AHH!" As the Commandant just spun and block the attacks with his sword. However when they looked over to where the attack came from no one was there...before a whistle was heard, and above the intruder, was Naruto, his guns pointed at the woman.

"Hello again! Nice seeing you so soon, isn't it? Oh but you didn't believe me when I told you this...Do you believe me now though?" The blond laughed at her dumbfounded reaction, before she threw a dagger at him, as he shot at her. The woman dodged as the dagger flew past Naruto's face before she ran toward Van.

"Prepare to die Traitor!" She yelled as she ran at him, while Van readied himself, before Luke slowly got in the way, his wooden sword drawn as he struck at the woman, causing her to raise her staff to block, shouting. "Leave Master Van alone, damn it!" While a wooden sword versus a metal weapon of any kind would normally lose...Naruto saw something he didn't expect.

Power started to explode from the duo, before a slight ringing noise was heard. Van was surprised, before he whispered. "No! This is..." Naruto was equally surprised as he recognized what it was as the woman shouted. "No! The Seventh Fonons are reacting with each other!" While the red head was slightly confused. "What the hell is this?"

The ringing got louder, and Naruto grinned. '_An adventure indeed...A Hyperesonance!' _He thought excitedly before he ran toward the duo, as they exploded into white light, shooting off into the air as they traveled to a new area, unaware of a third companion they carried off with them.

-/-/-/End-/-/-/

**Hoped you liked it :D. And if not, oh well. Please review and all that. Take care!**

**Till Next Time.  
**


	3. An Act of Atonement

**Okay people, HELLO I AM THE WRITER OF FANTASY BWHAHAHAHAH! Lol. Anyway, I, am in need of you, the readers, help. I want to pursue a second story, but you see I can't seem to decide which one to pursue.**

**So, I will be posting Four Previews in this new publication called Things That Could Be. Out of these Four Previews, whichever gets the most well received reviews shall be the winner. And it will be the story I pursue as the second story to accompany Mystic Knight of Alexandria!**

**Anyway, this is the Third Preview, A Naruto-Golden Sun Dark Dawn Preview. The Title would be called Falsehoods and Betrayals...Or at least that's what I want to call it..I may change the title if it wins.**

**The summary is this. Sealed to be hid from the Akatsuki by a Seal made from Jiraiya, They sealed his Bijuu's chakra to an extent, and all of his chakra, before imprisoning him in a suspension seal. For an untold amount of years Naruto stayed there, before the Golden Sun incident sent his prison into public view...and a Man released him.**

**However...He is slowly dying...And is told by the Man...Only he can set him free.**

**Please Note that this WILL be the first chapter more than likely if this wins, but its like how Naruto Shippuden Started with its first episode...Its gonna show something happening in the future, before it starts at the beginning.**

**Yes it is Incredibly short, but if I made it any bigger, I would spoil more than I would want to. SO DEAL WITH IT XD  
**

**Anyway, please read and review :D Enjoy.**

**Chapter One/Preview: The Wave of Darkness.  
**

The air was cold and the sky had been cast into a dark, deep shadow. If one looked to the sky, one would see an Eclipse...The Sun was being blocked off by the moon as a tower cast off a dark foreboding energy, giving off a feel of terror to the city the tower was centered in.

Screams filled the 'night' sky as monsters suddenly appeared from the energy and shadows, not appearing just...forming. Civilians, Men, women, children all were running for their lives as the monsters slaughtered them, showing no mercy whatsoever. Two children were holding each other, not looking entirely human, covered with fur, having tails and claws, along with long ears...However, they were afraid.

A black colored monster grinned, sharp teeth showing as it was about to descend on the children, a sword cut right through it, dispersing it in a shower of black blood and mist, as the children looked up fearfully. In front of them stood a coughing blond teen, around 16-17 years old as he coughed up blood.

His left arm was covered in blood, lying useless to his side, wearing a black coat that went to his legs, stained with blood. Underneath the coat was a blue shirt stained purple, with black pants. He had on leather boots and bright blue eyes as he shouted toward the children. "RUN! Get to the ship!" They saw him point with his blade, showing a ship filled with other terrified people of their city.

The spiky blond watched the children before spinning, slicing another monster in two, before jumping away as he got toward the boat. Several groups of various looking 'shadow' monsters appeared and the blond started to cough horribly again. "D-Damn it!" The swordsman shouted.

He blocked a strike from one of the monsters, before jumping away and channeling energy into his arm, pointing his blade at a group of monsters. "**_Shine Plasma!" _**The blond shouted out, several purple lightning bolts smashing into them, sending them away as he engaged more in close combat.

"Naruto! Why aren't you getting in the boat?" One of the civilians shouted, causing the blond to spin, and cut a monster in half, before getting slashed across the back.

"Do not worry about me! JUST GET THE BOAT OUT OF HERE! You MUST get safe, Don't let me do all this for nothing, if you refuse to sail! GET OUT OF HERE! Belinsk is lost!" Naruto shouted in a reply, before he spun, a glare in his eye as he shouted. **_"TORNADO!" _**A twister started to form, and wrap around most of the monsters, sending them flying away from him as he collapsed on one knee.

"But sir! You can't just keep this up! If you don't get on the boat, you'll die!" Naruto shut his eyes, and shook his head. "If I get on the boat...I'll collapse. My adrenaline is all that's keeping me up at the moment...Just go, don't let me fall for nothing! DO NOT WORRY ABOUT ME! GET OUT OF HERE!"

The beastmen were taken aback as Naruto turned toward their ship, his face strained, and injured everywhere, but regardless of this. He gave them a smile, before turning his back on them as he engaged the enemy. He ducked under a swipe before kicking that monster in the face, jumping over another and stabbing it in the back.

The blond was then sent skidding across the pavement, smashing into the ground as a giant monster grinned at his fallen form. Naruto however, pushed himself up, grunting in pain as he seemed wounded everywhere, his blood coating most of the ground as his blade started to shine and a figure appeared on his shoulder.

The figure on his shoulder revealed a little creature. It was a silvery-pink color with two pointy ears and three tails swishing on its back. Its eyes were blue and red, with two little markings underneath its eyes. "Sara...Brute Force, Level Four." Naruto coughed up some blood, as the little creature gasped.

"**But...But Master! If I do that, you are more than likely going to die! I don't want you to die Master!" **Naruto laughed to himself, before he looked around him. "Look at me Sara...I'm already dying. But, I would rather die protecting people, than die...doing nothing. Besides...Dying like this, maybe I will be forgiven."

Sara stared at her friend, frowning adorning her cute face as she shook her head. "**MASTER! Do you really think anyone's going to forgive you if you just up and kill yourself? If anything, you'll be hated even more!" **Naruto just stared at her, the creature taken aback by his apologetic stare.

"I'm sorry Sara...Brute Force Level Four." Naruto jumped over a smash from the creature in front of him as Sara started to cry. "**...You stupid idiot. Alright Master, Brute Forcing Level Four of the seal." **Tears fell out of her mismatched eyes as another tail sprouted from behind her...and the blond increased in speed.

"Thank you Sara." Naruto's sword started to shine brighter before he appeared in front of the monster. "**_Mirage Blade." _**His sword split into three, before turning into six, than into nine, surrounding the monster as it messed with his vision. Naruto then split into the same number as the swords, before spinning around the creature.

One slash appeared on it, before three more. The creature swung around, trying to hit him before six more appeared on the monster. It roared in pain as it tried to run, but then twelve more slashes caused it to fall. Finally thirty-six slashes appeared on it's body, and then Naruto appeared in above of it, cutting it in half with a great slash. "DIE!"

The creature roared in pain as it vanished, as Naruto fell to his knees, blood splattering to the ground as he coughed horribly. "Damn it...Not yet!" The blond looked up to see the ship he was protecting was almost out of the port, and he smiled. '_Good...They got away.'_

Suddenly he was slashed across the back and he screamed in pain, before spinning around and tackling the shadow creature. He cut off it's head as he felt his consciousness fading, as he looked toward the sky...blotted out by the strange darkness.

"Hah...Not even the sun will greet my death." Sara was crying on his shoulder, as Naruto forced himself onto his feet. Monsters kept coming as he grinned to himself. "LET'S GO!" He ran toward the forming group of monsters, slashing and spinning, evading and ducking as he fought hard.

Naruto ducked under a swipe, before slashing that creature's arm off, before kicking it away. He then jumped back from a smash at his spot, before cutting off another monster's head, before he was slashed across his usable arm, rendering it useless. After that he was beaten backwards, before sending flying near the edge of the pier.

"Ugh..." Naruto coughed up blood as he stood up slowly, the creatures advancing on him. Naruto looked down to see both his arms useless...his blade fallen in front of him. The blond smiled at the monsters, a strange wind blowing past as he started to glow. "This is the end for me then...You all just keep coming...I didn't make a difference at all, other than proving as bait."

The blond started to laugh at that as the monsters got closer as Naruto grinned. "Let me give you a present! Wind, give me strength! **_Plasma Storm!" _**Thunder roared from the skies, as twenty different size of lightning bolts flashed downward, striking all the enemies within range of him, destroying them in one blow as it kept up.

After all the enemies were finished off...Naruto fell face forward, blood pooling out of him slowly, as he noticed shadows were slowly forming. His consciousness was fading rapidly as Sara cried beside him, before she vanished as well...his eyes started to close slowly as he thought about something.

'_Take this as my apology Karis...Please, forgive me for deceiving you and your friends. Forgive me, and live a strong, full life Karis...I'll always love you...'_

_'I'm sorry...'_

-/-/-/End-/-/-

**I felt kinda bad writing the end of this...OH WELL! I hope you enjoyed this preview of this idea, Take care you all.**

**Enjoy and Please Review.  
**


	4. One of the Witches

**Ah. My final preview for a decision what to be my second story. I know I had a poll...but the OBVIOUS winner of it would have made it where I Wouldn't have picked up Mystic Knight of Alexandria for a longtime...So I decided to do this on the advice of a friendly author.**

**I will keep this 'story' up and add more and more ideas if they get like these four have been, but other than that, whichever story is the most well received or liked will be the one who becomes my second story.**

**Now, This story, let me explain...This is going to be Yuri idea, (I am actually shocked at myself for posting this anyway) BUT! Naruto/Natsuko would have been a boy before. Now, I'm going to explain it now, so no one yells at me for like a bloodline or something.**

**The Newest Jinchuriki seal (Controlled Jinchuriki form or w/e) he has in the Manga, had an interesting side effect, after a long time of keeping it on his body, it slowly started to fuse the Kyuubi and Him into one being...and this was the effect...It turned him into a female.**

**Anyway! It also gave him/her immortality. And as such, gave her time to adapt to the world, and train with her chakra. Not to mention her new body, lol.**

**This is a Naruto-Strike Witches Crossover idea, and this is part of the first chapter, but not all of it! :D. This is a preview, so ENJOY! Title of this story if it wins, is One of the Witches.**

**And the pairing has actually been worked out, and thank you Silvdra-zero for helping me with this idea. ENJOY**

**And Please, people, Review! :D XD.**

**Chapter 1/Preview: All You Can Do is be Try.  
**

A sigh broke through the air, as a young woman, by the looks of the age 16-17 years of age. She had long blond hair flowing to her back, while two bangs of her hair shaped her face. She had red highlights going through some of her hair as her bright cerulean eyes stared at the ocean.

Her outfit consisted of a seemingly tight nurse outfit, without sleeves. A pouch of medical supplies strapped to her waist as her slightly tanned skin sparkled in the sun. She had high C's to Low D-cup breasts that hurt outfit didn't hide too well. What was her name you may ask? It was Natsuko Uzumaki, and she was one of the few female nurses on the Akagi.

The young woman sighed again as she stared at the ocean longingly, before turning as she heard footsteps behind her. She turned and lightly smiled at who it was. It was a girl, around 15 years of age, with short brown hair and big brown eyes. She wore a school uniform that was white, and a short skirt that didn't do much to hide her panties. It made Natsuko wonder what the world was coming to.

"Hello Miyafuji." Natsuko greeted politely causing the girl to jump, before smiling shyly. "Hello Nurse Natsuko! How are you today?" The nurse just smiled at the girl, and gazed back at the ocean. "I'm alright. What about you Miyafuji? Aren't you supposed to be hanging out with that Major lady?"

The girl called Miyafuji smiled nervously, before shaking her head. "No, I wanted to look at the ocean. But, Natsuko! I thought I asked you to just call me Yoshika! You let me call you Natsuko." Natsuko giggled before she smiled at Yoshika. "Alright, alright. But you're just so fun to mess with Yoshika."

Yoshika frowned before looking away as the blond kept laughing, before a whistle was heard. Several whistles were heard actually. Yoshika turned toward the source, as Natsuko sighed while muttering. "Not again..." She turned to see several of the crewmen whistling at her, staring at her with no shame as they made their want clear.

"Hey Nurse! I feel a little sick, maybe you can give me a physical or something in a private room?" One of the crewman asked with a lecherous grin while his friends laughed to themselves. Yoshika was blushing up a storm as she understood what they wanted as Natsuko smiled politely.

"A physical you say? Are you sure want to wait and do it somewhere else? We could do it right here and now!" Several of his friends were sent flying back with nose bleeds and happy grins, as the man she was addressing was expecting it to actually happen. Yoshika was taken aback at her friend's comment before Natsuko said.

"Are you ready?" A glint appeared in the blond's eyes, no one really noticing it, before she opened her satchel and throwing a few needles at the perverted man. He gaped before dodging all the needles, causing the nurse to laugh. "You seem to be fine. You moved correctly, you have no signs of dizziness nor any discoloration on your face. I say you are fine! Goodbye now!"

Natsuko started to laugh as the man was scared at how the needles had missed him as she walked past him with Yoshika. Yoshika was looking at the nurse in awe as said Nurse kept laughing to herself as they headed inside the ship.

Natsuko had been on this boat for at least six months, and these obvious and sad hits and attempted hook-ups with her were a common occurrence. Everyone knew she was older than she seemed, and since she seemed so close to 18, she was 'free game' so to speak. However...No one had ever come close to getting her...but not for the lack of trying that's for sure.

Yoshika had joined the boat a month ago, heading toward Britannia to either join the Strike Witches, and help fight against Neuroi, who were plaguing the land...Or for her own reasons. Natsuko didn't really want to dig through the girl's life, as she had her own secrets. However, that didn't stop Natsuko befriending the girl, who left her family to do this.

Turns out Yoshika was an extraordinary girl, with exceptional magical powers...But her control was horrible, even she could see that. It didn't matter to Natsuko, she had her help her with bringing bandages and stockpiling medicines in the Sick Bay. They even shared the same room along with the person she came with, Major Sakamoto.

"Natsuko?" The nurse blinked out of her thoughts, turning to see a concerned Yoshika staring at her. The nurse smiled at her, before walking ahead saying. "I'm alright. Was lost in my thoughts." Yoshika smiled at her and nodded. "Yeah, I do that all the time! Hahahahaha!" She laughed at the end, causing the blond to laugh also.

Suddenly alarms started to blare, and a voice sounded through the horns around the ship. "_TO YOUR STATIONS EVERYONE! A Neuroi is coming, THIS IS NOT A DRILL! I repeat, THIS IS NOT A DRILL! MOVE MOVE MOVE! EVASIVE MANEUVERS!" _Yoshika was panicking, shouting.

"An attack? But, I thought we were safe! What are we supposed to do!" Natsuko however, had her eyes closed, before she opened them. "Calm down. We got to the Sick Bay. I'm sure your friend has a plan Yoshika." The brunette nodded hesitantly as they both hurried along toward the sick bay.

-/-/-/Sick Bay-/-/-/-

As the duo arrived at the Sick Bay, a woman with an eye patch had been awaiting them. She had dark brown to black hair with a gray eye. Her hair was made into a ponytail, and her bust was covered by a uniform white shirt with buttons on one side and...no pants. She was around 19 years old and smiled at Yoshika when they came in.

"Miyafuji! Oh, and hello there Uzumaki. I trust you both heard the alarm?" She received a nod...and a deadpan glare. "Of course Major!" Yoshika answered, very nervous as she stood in front of her. Natsuko however, seemed as calm as ever. "You seem relaxed Uzumaki."

Sakamoto stated as she stared at the nurse. The blond just nodded before shrugging. "This isn't really the first life and death situation I've ever been in." A risen eyebrow and a confused stare met her answer, as Sakamoto nodded. "I see, so you've been through a Neuroi attack?"

A smile was met by the question and a nod, as the blond had one thought through her head. '_You could say that.' _The Major shook her head, before looking down at Yoshika. "Miyafuji, I want you to hold still for me, okay?" Confused, the brunette nodded as the Major leaned her face close to hers.

Yoshika was starting to develop a blush as her face got closer, their eyes staring at each other, before a giggle met their ears, and then Yoshika felt something attach to her ear. "Ah!" Surprised at the object, she reached her hand and touched it as the Major backed away. "That is a communicator. So you ever need me, just talk to me through there, alright?"

The young teen nodded, her blush rapidly fading as Natsuko tried to reign in her giggles as Major Sakamoto started to walk out. "Major, be safe okay?" Yoshika shouted out, louder than she thought, causing the woman to turn. "You think something will happen to me, Miyafuji?"

When no reply was given, Sakamoto burst out laughing, her trademark laugh from what Natsuko heard. "Hahahahahahha! Do not worry Miyafuji, I will be fine. Just stay in the Sick Bay, alright? I do not want you to get hurt." Yoshika nodded to her as she left while Natsuko smiled at the child.

"Yoshika." The brunette turned to look at her friend, who smiled at her. "I do agree that you should stay in here, however, if you ever feel like you need to help...Bring a bag of bandages alright?" Confused, all the girl could do was nod as the nurse smiled at her. "Good! Be safe, Yoshika."

Natsuko walked out, a quick pace in her step as she headed out. Leaving Yoshika alone as she headed to the deck.

-/-/-/Deck of the Akagi-/-/-/

"Launch!" A blue magic portal appeared below Major Sakamoto, as a tail of a dog, and two pointy ears appeared on her head, both the color of her hair, as she flew off of the ship toward the thing in sky. As she approached the Neuroi, its design came to their eyes.

It looked like a type of air plane, or huge jet. It was pure black with a few red panels as if it was truly a ship of death. Several squads of planes flew around it, taking off along with the Major who wore the Striker Unit, it looked like shorts or armor for the legs, but two fans appeared at the middle, where it used the user's magical power to fly at high speeds.

"_Major Sakamoto! We'll buy you some time, while you try and find the Core, alright?" _A voice shouted into her ear, as the Major flew through the air. Sakamoto nodded, shouting. "Alright! Be careful men!" The planes took off as the Neuroi shot off several groups of lasers at them, destroying many at one time, and blowing up one of the ships.

The shockwave was felt by the rest of the ships, as Natsuko made it to the deck. The nurse watched everyone scramble to their positions and the turrets were firing at the black flying thing...However it didn't seem to be doing much good. The nurse narrowed her eyes, before they changed to slitted red pupils as she saw much more clearly, seeing the Major flying around the enemy, trying to find an opening.

Her eyes turned to normal, as she sighed. Suddenly she smashed her foot into the deck, catching everyone's attention as a loose part of the ship flipped into the air, revealing a .50 caliber sniper rifle underneath, as Natsuko grabbed before the deck piece fell back into place. She set it up, and made sure she had bullets near her as someone called out.

"Nurse Natsuko! What the bloody hell are you doing?" One of the crewmen shouted, but Natsuko ignored them, loaded the gun and laid herself on the ground, putting her eye to the scope as she tried aiming. "There's no way that's gonna reach Ma'am! JUST GET BACK TO THE SICK BAY!"

"Shut up!" Natsuko shouted in a reply, quieting everyone else. "Sitting in the Sick Bay isn't going to help anyone! Besides, my job is to heal people, yet no one is hurt just yet! I will not SIT AND DO NOTHING!" She shouted angrily, before she started to fire at Neuroi from the Akagi.

No one noticed the small green magic circle near the end of the gun, and as the bullet sailed out...It picked up intense speed, flying straight toward the Neuroi. The bullet pierced its left wing, stopping its firing for a split second, and making everyone look around for another witch. Sakamoto raised her eye patch to reveal a glowing purple eye, in which she saw Natsuko aiming the gun up at the Neuroi.

'_How did the bullet make it all the way up here? Is she a Witch...?' _The woman thought to herself, before she noticed Natsuko point at the sky, obviously wanting her to fight or something. Sakamoto smiled and nodded to herself, before she spun, and erected a magical shield as several lasers smashed into it, pushing her back.

As it kept up the pressure on the witch, several more bullets entered it while it shot and destroyed many other airplanes. The bullets pierced its armor, ceasing its fire as Sakamoto started to try and find its core...before it opened fire again. '_Damn it! It's not letting me find its Core!'_

Natsuko was watching all this with narrowed eyes, cursing at the fact the stupid ship wouldn't let Sakamoto do whatever she had to do to find the Core, but then she kept firing, trying to give her an opening, before lasers smashed into the water, destroying another ship, and several of the fighter planes.

"_Major! Are you alright?" _A voice distracted Sakamoto from doing anything and she spun, staring down at the Akagi. "Miyafuji? What are you doing out of the Sick Bay!" Yoshika ignored the question, pulling a bag full of bandages making Natsuko smile, as she shouted.

"I'm so glad you haven't been shot down yet, Major!" Yoshika shouted, before a yell entered her ear. "_Miyafuji! I need you to get back down into the Sick Bay!" _"What? Why!" Yoshika shouted out in shock, before a voice entered in her ear, loud and ordering. "_Get back down into the Sick Bay! This isn't a place for you!"_

The teen was taken aback, before she shook her head. "I can't just sit around and do nothing! There has to be something for me to do to help!" She exclaimed, before Sakamoto answered her. "_This isn't the place for you! This is a battlefield now, Miyafuji! Just go back to the Sick Bay, and stay safe!"_

After that was said, everyone saw the Major get pushed back by a huge attack of lasers, causing Yoshika to shout out into the communicator. "Major! Major!" No response was given as Yoshika looked around, before she noticed Natsuko with the gun.

"Natsuko!" Natsuko turned her head to see Yoshika running up to her, dragging a bunch of bandages and smiled. "I see you decided to come up to help." Yoshika nodded, before looking up at the Neuroi. "So...that's a Neuroi?" Natsuko nodded before she aimed up at it.

"Turn on your communicator...I heard your argument with the Major, but I need you up here for a moment anyway." Confused, Yoshika did as was asked, and Natsuko spoke up loud and clear. "Major Sakamoto. I only one bullet left in my arsenal down here...If you have some sort of plan to take this freaking thing down, I suggest you do it the split second it stops shooting!"

No one replied until a moment later. "_Alright. Fire Away Uzumaki." _Natsuko grinned, and fired her last bullet as the Neuroi was pinning Sakamoto down, before it stopped for one second...and she took her chance.

"Alright! Its my turn now!" Sakamoto drew her blade out of its sheathe, revealing a katana, as she flew down at high speeds smashing straight into one of the Neuroi's wings.

Everyone watched as nothing happened for a moment, before the Major appeared behind it, and the wing fell to the ocean below. However, almost immediately, a purple aura formed around the enemy, and its wing started to regenerate. Sakamoto flew high into the air, revealing her magical eye underneath and stared at the Neuroi.

Near the 'neck' part of the ship, she found its Core. A shining purple crystal type thing, as it kept regenerating. '_So that's where it was hiding.' _She thought to herself, before it finished regenerating...and fired away all around it.

Sakamoto had to put up a shield quickly, as the lasers smashed into the ocean near the Akagi. And an airplane also was shot, and crashing right beside the Akagi, catching Natsuko's and Yohsika's attention.

They ran over there to see a bleeding man being pulled up, groaning in pain. People were surrounding him, before Yoshika ran forward, looking at the wound. He bleeding, but not as bad as it could have been, but Yoshika put her hands above the wound. '_I have to be able to do something to help! I just have to...I can't be useless...' _A tail started to form, and two ears popped up on her head._  
_

Her control was fluctuating, making her spell strong and then weak as her hands glowed blue. One of the sailors ran up to her, and pulled her away as the man started to groan louder. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Yoshika was surprised, and struggled against the slightly hurtful grip. "Stop! I'm trying to heal him!" The sailor was surprised, and took another look at her, before seeing the features of a witch, and the magic in her hands. "Wait, so you're a Witch!"

Yoshika nodded, but the man shook his head, staring at her hands. "You may be a Witch, but your magic isn't very good! It isn't strong enough to heal him, I can do a better job on my own!" Yoshika was sad, and taken aback by his harsh comment, before she whispered. "But..."

"Look kid, this isn't a place for you! This is a Slaughter kid! Just get back down to Sick Bay, Alright!" He shouted at her, causing Yoshika to flinch, before she shouted back at him. "Please! I can't just sit around doing nothing! There has to be SOMETHING I can do!" The sailor stared at Yoshika's eyes, pleading to him as he sighed.

A bag was set beside them, as Natsuko got to work on the injured sailor, interrupting on their conversation. "Get some more bandages Yoshika. I know its not much, but we need as many as we can...If we somehow survive this, we're going to need them." The sailor nodded in agreement, and set himself to helping the Nurse, as Yoshika nodded. "Yes Ma'am!"

The girl ran off toward the Sick Bay, as Natsuko kept on working on the man. "Do you think that was such a wise idea, Natsuko?" The blond sighed, before looking at the Sailor. "Its better having her run around all over, instead of in one place...I'd rather not have her being shot."

The man nodded, as they kept up the work.

-/-/-/Major-/-/-/

The Major was frowning. All her back up was down except for two planes. Another problem was she was out of ammo with her gun. All in All...It wasn't very good at all. Not to mention, the Neuroi wasn't letting them have a chance at all...She hoped her comrades would arrive in time, but she wasn't real sure it would happen.

"_Major Sakamoto! We'll cover you, and try to give you an opening!" _One of the pilots on the two planes, shouted, flying beside her as she nodded. "Alright. Let's go!" The trio flew toward the Neuroi, which just ignored them for a moment...before sending a volley of lasers all around it.

The two planes were shot, and brought down while the Major was pushed back a fair amount of distance. She cursed as she watched her back up was shot down, before the Neuroi shot down a huge laser beam...down at the Akagi.

'_No!'_

-/-/-/-A Few moments Earlier-/-/-/

Natsuko got up, and ran into the ship, catching the sailor off-guard. "Hey! Where are you going? Abandoning your patient?" Natsuko shook her head sadly, and shouted back. "I've done all I can, just get him to a safe area! We can avoid fire forever!"

The sailor nodded at her back, while Natsuko ran deeper into the ship, before entering a dark room. A single light was turned on by the nurse, as she stared at the slightly bare room. There was really nothing in here, except for a box with nothing in it.

The blond picked up the box, revealing a slightly faded symbol on the ground. Sitting on her knees, Natsuko put her hands on the ground and closed her eyes, as her hands started to glow red, before a 'poof' noise was heard. Out of the symbol, came a picture frame, that she looked at for a moment.

It was a picture of a young teen, a blond teen with spiky blond hair, and whiskers on his cheek. He wore a orange and black jumpsuit, with a pouch on his hip and a headband around his head. Beside him was an older man, with long, slightly spiky, white hair. He had a red overcoat, with a gray shirt underneath, wearing sandals and a headband different than the teen's. Both had smiles, and the older man had an arm wrapped around the boy's shoulder.

'_Jiraiya-sensei...How long its been.' _Natsuko thought to herself, before she turned the picture around, showing a seal made in blood. She bit her thumb, before swiping it across the seal, another puff of smoke happening as something popped out.

-/-/-/Yoshika-/-/-/

Yelling was heard, as the intercom sounded, the leader of the ship, saying. "_Prepare to abandon ship people. We can't evade the next attack, prepare to Abandon Ship! This is NOT a drill. Get ready for impact." _In a dark hallway, while people were scrambling around...was Yoshika.

Bandages were unrolled and spilled all around her, everywhere as people were shouting various things, "We need to get out of here!" Or "Move those bodies out of the way!" Causing Yoshika to just stare blankly in front of her, thinking of what she was told.

'_This isn't a place for you! This is a battlefield now, Miyafuji!' _She was shaking, her eyes showing slight sadness as another thing ran inside her brain. '_This is a slaughter kid!' _Yoshika looked sadly at the ground, then at her shaking hands as she thought.

'_This...this is war. Maybe, I'm not cut out for this sort of thing...I can't seem to do anything right...' _Yoshika thought sadly, as she shut her eyes...suddenly she was picked up, causing her to gasp as heels echoed through the hall.

"I never thought I would have to wear this again." A familiar voice said whimsically. Yoshika opened her eyes, and saw Natsuko carrying her by her neck, wearing something that she wouldn't have expected the kind nurse to wear.

The blond had on something that could be called armor. A crimson red colored armor that wrapped around her bust, and parts of her back, while showing her midriff. It was sleeveless but had two slots on the back of it. A red stone seemed centered in the middle of her breasts. Accompanying it was some armored shorts that covered her lower region, and the top of her shapely legs. Heels adorned these as the Nurse walked without a care of how lightly she was dressed.

"N-Natsuko! What, what are you wearing?" The blond just smiled down at the shocked Yoshika, before she shook her head. "Why were you just sitting there Yoshika? I thought you wanted to help! Helping people was your goal wasn't it?" Natsuko asked sternly, causing Yoshika to look down.

"I'm...I'm scared though. What if I don't make it...What if I don't do it right...I'm really really scared!" Yoshika exclaimed, before a giggle was heard. She looked up at her friend to see Natsuko smiling at her. "If you weren't scared, I'd be a little worried. Being scared is human, Yoshika Miyafuji. Everyone on this boat is most likely scared, but they know how to not show it, or bury it away. Being scared is normal."

The brunette stared at Natsuko, before she smiled and nodded, before Natsuko turned her head up immediately, before breaking out into a run. "Natsuko! What's wrong? What is it!" Natsuko didn't answer her as she ran as fast as she could down the hall way.

...As a red laser smashed down where they were at, engulfing the hallway in a explosion, along with a scream. _"MIYAFUJI!"_

-/-/-/-/-End-/-/-/-/-/

**Hahahahhahah one of my eviller previews~ XD. I hope you liked, and please people REVIEW IF YOU READ, sheesh. I want to know which idea appeals to the people more.**

**Anyway, Mystic Knight Of Alexandria will be updated today or tomorrow, so I suggest you watch for it!  
**


	5. Inheritor of Souls

**So...Yo everyone! -Waves- How is everyone? Good? I hope so, anyway this is just another idea for now, whether it will be pursued or not is still a mystery as to why...Well, I have Mystic Knight to work on, along with Tales of the Blond Traveler...Heh.**

**But anyway! Here's my next idea to be put into this little book...That I found when I remembered a story where Naruto had Noctis's bloodline...Or was it the bloodline from that guy in Fate/Stay Night...Oh I don't know! But it was Naruto:God of Blades though. I remembered it, and decided to re look the story up...Only to find all of that author's stories had been deleted and he was working on two again lol.**

**Didn't expect that quite frankly...BUT ANYWAY! So.. Slightly upset, I went to look for a well written story, and I found one with Naruto having the Rinnegan...Hah that was epic to read, very well done -nods-**

**So...The other day, I slept for an hour or two...And woke up, jumped on my computer and started to get this idea down as fast I could, for it would not go away...Hell I almost published this idea!**

**This story is exploring the Dark Side of my mind...There shall be dark themes going on in this story, and at some point May or May not have a Dark Naruto...but its not a Banishment fic, or a Run out of Town fic that's for sure.**

**It will have a Godly Naruto sometime in the story, but not right off the bat or anytime soon, trust me. Pairing is either a Harem, Small Harem, or just two, No idea yet.**

**Its a slight multi-cross story...But not enough of any crossover to be put in those sections if it gets published.**

**So...I give you, The Inheritor Of Souls!**

**Chapter One: Awakening.  
**

Drops of water fell from the sky as a young boy, no older than six shook someone's body. "Come on nee-chan...wake up!" The boy cried, shaking a female's body...It was a girl around nine years of age, with short black hair.

"Nee-chan!" The boy cried as he shook the young girl's body as several men laughed in front of him. A trail of blood was running from the stationary body of the girl, as the boy, a blond with spiky hair kept shaking her. The girl was unresponsive, blood trailing down from her head, and her eyes closed.

"Hey guys...Looks like we 'accidentally' killed the demon lover!" The group of people laughed cruelly, knowing it was no accident at all. The blond kept shaking the girl, tears falling from azure eyes and staining his whisker-like face, screaming "Someone Help Nee-chan!"

_Whack! Thunk!_ The blond was sent sprawling into a wall, headfirst cruelly as one of the laughing men held a pipe, outstretched as if he swung. "Shut up you freaking Demon! No one is going to help you, especially now! Its nighttime...everyone is asleep."

The kid, sent a glare at the group, tears still falling, now stained with blood, the crimson liquid flowing down his face. "Your wrong! Jiji will help me! And he'll punish you too! Just you watch!" Laughter met his reply, before two strikes from the pipe sent him farther down the alleyway.

"You just don't get it, do you demon spawn! Your an orphan, but your a demon as well! The Hokage tolerates you, helps you because he feels sorry for you! But, he can't today...He's not even here! He's off in Suna discussing amendments to their treaty!"

The blond widened his eyes, before a kick into his ribs caused him to cough up blood...His body felt weak and useless...Broken, and now his world was coming down into pieces..."He...never...cared?" He whispered, afraid of the answer.

The men grinned, deciding to toy with his mind a little more, and one nodded. "Of course the Hokage never cared you brat! Why the hell, would the Third Hokage, also known as the God of Shinobi, Care for a worthless, demonic orphan!"

The young boy...widened his eyes before someone picked him up, and a pain shot through him. The blond looked down to see the man stabbing the pipe straight through his small body, as they all laughed, the shocked expression on his face they found funny, before the man threw the blond toward the back wall of the alleyway.

The boy's eyes slowly lost their brightness, starting to glaze over as one last tear fell down his cheek as blood openly ran down his body...before he shut his eyes.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**"Do you want...power?"** A foreboding voice echoed after what seemed like an eternity. The boy slowly opened his eyes, expecting to see Hell because that's where 'demons' go, but found himself in a black space, with strange white pillars all around.

**"Naruto Uzumaki. Do you want power?"** Naruto looked around to see the voice...before seeing that he was the only one there. "Who is there..." A broken voice sounded from Naruto, and again the mystery voice replied.

**"Answer the question, boy! Do. You. Want. Power?"** The blond just stared ahead dully, before replying. "Why should a Demon get power? Am I not dead?" A powerful wind blew through area, almost blowing back the blond and causing him to actually have a slight expression on his face.

**"FOOLISHNESS! Do not think yourself a demon, child! You do not have an appearance of a monster, nor do you have some sort of non-human form! Humans and their idiocy."** The voice muttered the end, before it continued.

**"Besides...Demons are full of malice, and vengeance, not to mention bloodlust...But they have one trait humans could learn from."** Naruto's eyes flashes with curiosity, before returning to their 'dead' state and replied.

"What could a human learn from a demon...? From my experience humans have learned enough..." Naruto replied sadly, brokenly. The voice chuckled darkly, before it replied. **"Demons can never break a promise, Naruto."**

The blond looked up to see a cage starting to materialize...And two red eyes stared down at him menacingly. **"Now tell me boy, Do. You. Want. Power?"** Naruto stared at the creature for a moment before slowly nodding.

"Yes..." A smile formed on the mysterious being's face, showing extremely sharp teeth, obviously not human. **"And what would you use this power for, Naruto?"** The blond looked down, before he glared at the creature that seemed to have so much power, that it slightly frightened the dying blond.

"I'll avenge Nee-chan! I'll destroy the fools who took her away from me! I'll show these idiots who call me names that I am not lower than them, I'm BETTER THAN THEM! No...I won't just show them...I'll show THE WORLD! I'll grow so strong...No one would DARE try and Hurt me AGAIN!"

The grin seemed to grow with each word the little child spoke, before it laughed, a booming, demonic laugh. **"HAHAHAHHAHAH! Good, GOOD! You may just yet be worthy, little Naruto! Now...Embrace what I have held back from you...Embrace YOUR RIGHTFUL POWER!"**

Red chakra flooded from the cage, as the booming voice yelled. **"Embrace your awesome potential! The Rinnegan, and...become your destiny...BECOME THE INHERITOR OF SOULS!"**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Not much time has passed...Naruto was still falling to the ground, when suddenly he started to float just above the ground. His wounds started to heal, and a circle of red chakra started to appear below him.

His attackers turned to see this, and one of them widened their eyes. "How the HELL is that thing still alive?" The others shrugged, while the one who 'killed' Naruto smirked. "We get to slay it as it reveals it true colors men. Let's show this fox who's boss!"

Naruto's body was floating in midair, before the pipe embedded in his body was pushed out, and sent skyrocketing into the raining sky. Naruto started to right himself, but his feet never touched the ground...he stayed floating just above the ground as his eyes were closed...before they slowly started to open.

"Nee-chan..." A voice echoed from Naruto's body...but it certainly was not his. "You will die for hurting Nee-chan..." The foreboding voice sounded so wrong from the young child as his eyes opened...To reveal slightly purple eyes with ripples forming from the center of his eyes.

"What the hell!" One of the men shouted, before The red chakra wrapped around Naruto's body...and the voice echoed out. "Prepare yourselves!" The chakra disappeared and in its place was a cloaked figure, as tall as the men but the same purple eyes...and a sword in his hand, the color gold with a blue middle.

"Who are you?" One of them shouted, before the lead shook his head. "Don't fall for this men! This is just a trick so the demon can get away! It knows it can't beat us in its child form!" The stranger chuckled and pointed the blade at them, and they noticed he was floating off the ground.

"This is for Nee-chan! Fall before me...Fall to the Inheritor of Souls!" The new Naruto sped forward toward the now charging men, He slashed through their ranks with the efficiency of a trained swordsmen, blood splattering the walls as the attackers fell one by one.

One tried to run away, but was kicked into the mud, in the open street as a few people came out to see what was that burst of malevolent chakra...when they saw the figure standing over the cowering man.

Witnesses could have sworn someone was behind 'Naruto' with long blond hair covering one of his eyes...dressed in a blood red outfit and a cold blue eye staring hard at them all...before it changed to a spiky blond with glowing blue-green eyes and a huge sword over his shoulder. His weapon started to change to match that of the figure they saw, a great Buster Blade.

"Nothing can save you now." The cowering man just shouted one thing in reply. "NOOOOOOO! GET AWAY DEMON~ARGH!" He was cleaved in half as the figure behind the cloaked Naruto changed to that of a platinum haired man...with glowing eyes and a super long katana. His weapon took on the form of the katana, showing its extreme length and a power presence from the blade.

"Look at what you have caused...I guess I must thank you all however." 'Naruto' spoke up, coldly and darkly before he jumped away as a bunch of kunai and shuriken smashed into the spot he previously occupied, and all around him ninjas in varying animal masks surrounded him, causing Naruto to laugh.

"They show up for others, but never me..." Naruto whispered, his voice slowly turning from a sadness to that of anger, intense rage. "Not even for NEE-CHAN!" More red chakra flowed from the person, showing everyone who exactly it was they were dealing with before Naruto vanished into thin air.

"Move now!" One of the ANBU shouted as a hiding spot of several of their numbers exploded into debris, and the strange Naruto was in the air, weapon held with both hands as rain fell to the sky, and the figure behind him was wearing a smirk that put fear into some of their bodies.

Naruto slashed downward, pushing back one of the ANBU before he fluidly swung the long weapon in a wide arc beside him, catching a few ninja who misjudged their distance. Blood sprayed the ground as Naruto continued his onslaught of rage, weaving through the assassins as if they were merely children, weak children!

Bodies fell down to the ground as more and more came to back up their friends...before two stood in front of Naruto, one with a Dog mask, another with a Raven mask. One seemed like a grown-up, with spiky silver hair...while the other looked like a young child, maybe 12-13? Naruto looked at them, his strange eyes analyzing them, as the figure behind him started to grow something on his back.

"You two...Always watching me...But never doing anything..." Naruto said with his dark voice, staring at them. The two figures didn't move or make any response, just drew their respective weapons. "You two...deserve to SUFFER LIKE NEE-CHAN!" Naruto started to speed toward them, before he stopped, and started to twitch and spasm.

His arms were shaking, and his form was crumbling at the bottom. At the same moment, a black wing sprouted from his back, causing a scream to erupt from his body. Naruto kept shaking as he coughed up blood...but the figure behind him was looking like he was giving thanks to the sky, before he vanished...and the wing started to flap.

Naruto became airborne, climbing the air quickly as kunai and shuriken missed him or couldn't reach his form, before he muttered quietly. "I will...destroy you both...For...Nee-chan." He promised, before speeding away at a quick pace. A few went after Naruto, while the rest stayed behind to take care of the wounded or dead.

"This needs to be reported to the Hokage." The dog masked Anbu said, causing a nod from the Raven. "I shall tell Danzo then? He is technically in charge at the moment." The older one nodded, as they both vanished into thin air, leaving the devastating scene...No one tending to the fallen girl who was called Nee-chan.

-/-/-/-/-Naruto-/-/-/-/-/

Naruto flew across the skies, a strange sight of a person with one wing flying through the raining sky, his outfit eroding away slowly. Slowly his form started to turn back into his young, childish form...His clothing returning to normal. However, his eyes remained the same, and the nodachi turned back into the gold and blue sword, with a ruby hilt.

Naruto started to get lower to the ground, his breathing starting to get heavier, and his vision flashing in and out of consciousness. His wing started to disappear as well as Naruto smashed into the ground, skipping like a rock before landing against a tree.

'_Can't go on...Nee-chan.. I will make them all pay...for your death...No one will hurt me...no more...' _The blond child thought to himself as he shut his eyes again, and fell asleep against the tree.

'**_So much potential...And this little episode of his, this Awakening...Has weakened the seal. Hahahaahaah! You shall grow Naruto Uzumaki...You shall be feared, especially as long as you are the Kyuubi Container, HAHAHAHAH!' _**The entity laughed inside of its cage, sharp teeth displaying a wicked grin, malevolent red eyes shining with delight before it vanished into the depths of the shadows.

-/-/-/-/Konoha-/-/-/-/-/-

Back in the village of Naruto's home, Konoha the Leaf Village, the Raven masked ANBU stood in front of an older man. This man had shaggy black hair and an injured eye. He wore a series of bandages around his head and eye to cover it, and had an X-like scar on his chin. He had a cane as he stood in front of the Raven, a useless bandaged arm hanging up to his side.

"So...The Jinchuriki escaped?" The man asked calmly, making he sure he was understanding what he was being told. The young ANBU nodded, and Danzo sent him a nod. "I see. Has a squad been dispatched to deal with this issue?" "Officially...No. However, several ANBU units followed after the Jinchuriki to exact revenge." He explained, staring at the man attentively.

"I see. What a predicament we are in, it seems." Danzo stated calmly, before he turned his back on the ANBU. "I will deal with this. Go and help those who were wounded, Itachi." The newly named Itachi nodded, replying. "Yes sir." And vanished. Danzo stared at the wall he was looking at quietly, before he smashed his cane into the ground, anger washing his face.

'_Fools! Can't people look past petty things like hate, and look at the bigger picture? With the Kyuubi sealed into a Jinchuriki, we could have had the Ultimate Weapon! A weapon with almost boundless energy that would have grown stronger with age! And now its running away.' _The anger slowly faded away from his face and he smirked lightly.

'_Run little Jinchuriki...but the Roots run deep in the Leaf, you belong to us and do not think you can escape your confines so easily.' _Danzo thought darkly, before several people appeared behind him.

"I have a mission for you three."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Well well, what do we have here? A little boy losing his way?" Someone walked to where Naruto had fallen asleep, staring down at him coldly. The man standing above the sleeping child was imposing to say the least. He was around 6 feet tall, and of a muscular build, but not overly so.

He had pale skin, almost as if it was gray or a purplish tint. Brown eyes that shined with danger stared hard at the blond as he wore a sleeveless black shirt along with black pants. Wrist guards and ankle warmers were worn too, both of the same design...Along with a slashed headband wore sideways on his head.

A menacing sword was strapped to his back as he stared down at the blond as he grinned beneath a white mask. "Hey, kid! Wake up!" The man kicked the boy roughly, trying to rouse the blond into consciousness, but nothing happened.

The man growled and picked up Naruto, glaring at his exhausted form...before he wondered. '_Why the hell is a kid so...worn out looking?' _The man thought to himself, before he shook his head and shouted. "Hey Blondie, Wake up!" Again nothing happened, and the swordsmen growled before he felt something and then a voice.

"Put him down!" The man turned to see four ANBU behind him, and he blinked. '_Leaf shinobi...Way out here? What the...' _The swordsmen just sent them a glare, and stated. "Why should I? I don't really enjoy being bossed around." The man replied with a grin that was visible against the mask.

"Listen you stupid missing-nin! Drop the demon spawn, and maybe we might actually let you live!" One of them shouted as the man rose an eyebrow, looking at the blond. '_Demon?' _The man shook the boy a little, before laughing loudly, a cruel, taunting laugh.

"Hahahah! Demon! Oh that's a good one...I don't think a scary demon would let me shake him like that, hahaha!" He laughed, before fixing the ANBU with a stare, a smirk hidden by his mask. "I seriously doubt the truth to your words, Leaf ninja."

"Just hand him over! That little monster over there is going to pay for killing my partner! Not to mention everyone else he killed! Just hand him over, and we'll be on our way to show him justice!" The man again looked at the innocent looking kid again, before asking. "He killed someone, at his young age?"

"Yes. Now hand him over." The man kept staring, as if he didn't he hear the ANBU before he started to chuckle. "Huh...Sounds like my kind of kid." The ANBU looked at each before turning to the man who stared at the kid before he deposited him back on the ground...not too gently.

"You called him a monster, a demon. Hah! I remember those words well in my time as an ANBU of Kiri. I don't really understand why this kid deserves 'justice' as you call it, but I do know I didn't like it when I was ordered to do things in the exact same name." The man slowly grabbed the weapon on his back, and slowly pulled it off of his back.

"I'm quite surprised no one recognized me yet though...I blame the night sky. You want a Demon, I'll show you a Demon! Here comes Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Hidden Mist!" This made the ANBU take a slight step back as a mist started to roll in, and Zabuza spoke up again.

"Come, show me your so called _justice!_" He taunted as the mist engulfed them, as laughter rang all around them. "**_Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu!" _**The mist enveloped their little group as Zabuza's taunting laughter sounded all around them, like an echo.

"Come on guys, pull yourselves together! He's just one man!" The ANBU unit nodded, and stood together as a silence enveloped the area. Footsteps sounded to the left, and the ANBU threw kunai in that direction, only to hear the sound of it impaling wood. "Such fools. Oh if only you had a Byakugan user among you, this may be more interesting."

Zabuza's voice rang out all around, as the ANBU looked around, one of them thinking. '_If only he hadn't used that technique! This chakra infused mist is throwing off my sensory abilities!' _"Interesting? I'll show you interesting!" Two of the ANBU ran off into the mist, causing the apparent lead to shout. "No don't!"

They ignored him as they ran into the mist, only for laughter to be heard. "Fools, all of you!" Then the sound of clanging blades sounded in the direction they ran, before a fireball sped toward the remaining two ANBU, causing them to split up. After a moment, the clanging stopped before silence again descended on the area.

The sensor looked around, trying to find his comrades before he sensed chakra that didn't match the that of the mist's creator. He couldn't sense it very well, but it was barely there, like a candle's flame. He headed in its direction as a fireball roared behind him, showing someone was fighting. He dodged it with ease as he headed toward it.

When he arrived to where he sensed the flame, a smirk formed underneath his mask seeing what had caused it. The sleeping form of Naruto lay in front of him, and the ANBU laughed. "Hahahah! If I die today, at least I can do one final act for my village...To slay you along with me!" The Anbu declared loudly as he drew a kunai.

Suddenly little needles were impaled into the man's neck, causing him to stumble away before falling down and a young girl walked up to Naruto's side. She was only around 8-9 years old, with long black hair and dark brown eyes. She wore slightly torn up clothes that were stained with grass stains and mud as she stood by Naruto.

A sword cleaved through the fallen body as Zabuza stood above, sending a look at the girl. "I see you agree with me Haku about the boy." The girl, Haku just nodded silently as Zabuza smirked before picking up the sleeping blond as the mist started to clear, and rain started to stop.

"Come on Haku, we need to find a place to rest." He ordered, causing the girl to nod and Zabuza picked her up as well, before vanishing as the mist revealed the mutilated bodies of the ANBU.

-/-/-/-Morning-/-/-/-/

Three ANBU agents arrived at the scene. They noticed they were near the borders of Mist and Water, so had to be slightly careful. The three looked relatively the same, except for the masks they wore...but they all had a symbol on their masks that seemed to stand for something.

"It looks like a fight broke out." A voice said in a tone depraved of emotion. The other two nodded as they looked around, not caring about the carnage or the bodies they walked over. "It seems the child is gone as well." The second one spoke, causing a nod from the third.

"Whoever took him is good, I can find no tracks or residual chakra to track him down." The leader nodded, before speaking up. "Looks like we must report this to Lord Danzo...I doubt he will be pleased." The other nodded slowly before each vanished in a swirl of leaves, as if they were never there.

-/-/-/-/Naruto-/-/-/-/-

'_Ooh..What happened?' _Naruto slowly roused himself awake, as his body screamed in protest, sending pain through his body...While his eyes burned. He idly noted he was in an abandoned house that hadn't been cleaned forever. Naruto coughed up some blood as he felt in more than he had ever felt before...Then he remembered something.

'_Nee-chan!' _He looked all around him for her, to find some sign of her, but he found nothing. The blond slowly looked at his hands to see them shaking as he had one fearful thought in his head. '_Did Nee-chan leave me...?' _The blond didn't know at the moment, before a word flashed across his mind.

"**Power." **Naruto looked around for the source of the voice, before something formed beside him. He looked down to see the gold sword that he held in his hands just the other night appear, laying there. Naruto didn't know what it was, or how it was there...but it seemed to be calling out to him...For him.

The child gingerly grabbed it by the handle, and marveled at how it was so light, as if it was made from paper. "**The Price of Power...is Innocence!" **

Naruto screamed and grabbed his head as memories ran through his head, memories of last night...How he slaughtered people he didn't know...Bloodstained hands wielding a crimson stained sword...Memories of the intoxicating power and the sense of rage he held...for the murder of Nee-chan.

Naruto widened his eyes, before he cried. '_I took someone's life...Nee-chan always told me life was a precious thing, and not to take one without a reason...But they took her's...Should I feel sad, or satisfied?' _The blond thought to himself, before he continued to cry, his hands shaking unsteadily.

"**Calm yourself child! Bah! Gifted with such a weak willed brat...You were so DIFFERENT last night, and now you are a crying fool! I guess you are just a child." **Naruto looked around for the source of the voice before it spoke again. "**Don't bother. Think back kid, you collapsed in a forest, correct?" **Confused, he nodded, and the voice growled.

"**Well tell me brat...Does this LOOK like a forest to you!" **Naruto shook his head quickly, and got up...and seeing his clothes were torn and in horrible condition, which wasn't out of the norm. "I need to get out of here...What if its more people here to hurt me?" He panicked loudly, before running out the door.

The blond was immediately blinded by the sunlight, causing him to stumble. His body was still also extremely weak...Whether it was from last night or just the lack of nourishment, he wasn't sure. Naruto kept his eyes lowered, and started to run forward, not noticing he could see differently, perfectly...And things seemed to be covered in a blue energy.

Suddenly he tripped, and he gasped in pain. "Argh..ow..." He mumbled before he tried to crawl. A whistling noise was heard behind him, but he payed it no heed...Until a sword smashed into the spot right in front of him, embedding itself in the ground.

"Well well, looks like the little runt is trying to get away." The blond was picked up roughly, and turned around...And he saw a slightly scary sight. The maskless face of Zabuza Momochi, sharp teeth glinting in the sun as a terrifying grin was pointed at him.

"Interesting eyes, kid. Makes me wonder what they are...and who you are. Don't get any ideas little runt, because you and me are gonna have a Nice. Long. Chat." Zabuza commanded in a voice that terrified the young child.

Naruto wondered now if he really was in Hell or not...because this man didn't give a great vibe.

-/-/-/-/-/End-/-/-/-/-/-/

**So...As you can see, I THINK this is a Unique idea, but honestly...so many stories out there, I have no idea ^^;. But anyway As you can probably guess Naruto had two VERY well known souls and weapons, and the third may not be too known, but I'll explain him.**

**That was a guy Named the Conqueror. If you've played the game The Last Remnant, you know who he is...if not, well sorry! You can just wiki him if you want.**

**I hope you like the idea, and if not oh well..But please, Review or at least SEND ME A PRIVATE MESSAGE ON WHAT YOU THINK ON IT Rofl!**

**On another note, expect Tales to be updated this weekend.  
**


End file.
